


New Route Unlocked

by Altair718



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Set during the Have A Nice Trip epilogue, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altair718/pseuds/Altair718
Summary: Some flags are hidden better than he thought.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Ikaruga Misumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	New Route Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to reading Have A Nice Trip and would ya look at that, ItaMisu brainrot. :p

"Itaruuuuuu~"

Itaru paused his game to stare at his door in suspicion. There's only one person who says his name with that much cringy cuteness and he's - Itaru checked his bed - yep, asleep. ....probably. Before he could go through who else would be insane enough to be at his door this late, it burst open revealing-

"Misumi?"

His smile was as wide as the plate he was carrying.

"You got it! I'll give you a Mr. Triangle once I put this down."

"Ah, Misumi, dial it back a notch yeah?"

Itaru said quietly, pointing towards Tsuzuru's sleeping form. Misumi's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Oops, sorry Itaru."

And with that said, he somehow found a clear spot on the coffee table to set the snacks down. Nachos, onigiri, and some triangular pastries along with some tea. Misumi definitely had a hand in this. Shoveling down some of the nachos, he could feel his HP slowly refilling.

"Did you make all this?"

"Just the onigiri. But I made sure to make them extra triangular!"

"Lol, I don't doubt it. And I appreciate the health packs, but seeing you bringin' 'em was a bit of a shock."

Taking one of the onigiri, he took a big bite before he spoke.

"Oh, this is just a thank you for coming to the triangle museum with me. I had a lot of fun with everyone! And it was really nice getting to hang out with you!"

"Same. We make a pretty good combo."

Misumi fiddled with the hem of his sweater, suddenly oddly nervous. "Do you think we could hang out again sometime?"

Itaru blinked, hand paused in its act of getting an onigiri. While their time overseas was pretty fun, he had a figured it was a limited time event. But maybe he had inadvertently tripped a relationship flag. He looked at Misumi, who was now visibly fidgeting. Well, it's not like he didn't enjoy Misumi's company. Itaru gave a shrug before snagging the rice snack.

"Sure, though I'm very fragile. Physical effort is too HL for me."

Misumi's smile was powerful enough to slay the gods themselves, Itaru was sure of it. "Yay! Don't worry, I'm really good at that kinda stuff, so I can train you!"

"Right, right. I'm looking forward to it. You should probably be getting some sleep;jet lag is no joke."

Misumi gave him a loose salute. "Roger! You should get some too. G'night Itaru!"

Itaru was already turning back to his computer. "Night." Itaru took a bite of his onigiri as Misumi left, gasping in suprise.

"It's good."

* * *

30 minutes later, Itaru realized with dread that he had just agreed to physical training. With super OP Misumi.

Maybe he still had time to rewrite this particular save file.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also finally reading Act 5 and ho ho boiiiiiiiii y'all weren't lying about Chigake holy shit kid. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
